Just To Make You Smile
by Graveygraves
Summary: I little bit of JJ/Rossi fluff in the hope to make someone smile. Written with a lot of help from my Beta.


**Just To Make You Smile**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my first JJ/Rossi and it is for Ilovetvalot ****–**** who works so hard with tonnie2001969 on the Chit chat on Author****'****s Corner forum, and has also got us all together to chat and support on Facebook. Talking of which we have a new page ****'****We HEART Ilovetvalot****'**** come and find us if you like/write JJ/Rossi as there will be plenty there. Feel free to share.**

**Thanks to Youdude for the prompts ****–**** I think I have managed to get more than 3 into the story! This is set a few years in the future.**

**An additional huge thanks to my beta Flashpenguin who really helped with the ending – I got so far then got totally stuck!**

**. . .**

JJ stretched lazily, screwing hers eyes up to deny her waking mind. It had been an exceedingly busy week and her body ached more than she had ever experienced in her life. _Another hour or two, please, _however her mind had passed the point of no return.

Slowly she blinked open her eyes, searching the bedside table for the alarm clock. Squinting in the bright sun light JJ realised that her view was blocked by a scarlet envelope. Reaching out to move it, JJ winced at the pain in her left arm. The clock read just gone mid day. It was later then she thought.

Rolling onto her back, JJ stared at the unaddressed envelope in her hand. Assuming it was for her, _well who else would it be for?_ She opened it.

A dozen red rose petals fluttered out onto her chest as she pulled out the bright white card. Flipping the plain sheet over, JJ read the word 'bath'.

It definitely seemed a good idea, maybe, if she was lucky, it would relieve some of the tension she was housing in her shoulders. Reluctantly relinquishing the safety of the warm blanket on her bed JJ peeled herself off of the mattress.

Padding softly towards the bathroom, her makeshift pyjamas, a pair of Dave's boxers and an old vest top, caught her attention as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Could she have tried harder to be a little less attractive last night?

She smiled as she remembered Dave holding her as she had cried. And she had cried, for what seemed forever.

He had stopped her from heading to get Henry back from Will's, reasoning that waking the child in the middle of the night was unnecessary. In the cold light of day she could see he was right, but last night all she had wanted was to hold her baby boy, close, and never let him go. Closing her eyes the images of the young victims they had fought desperately to save came flooding back.

That was the last thing she needed right now.

Turning towards the bath, she sighed, determined to lift her mood before she spent time with Henry. He was really starting to respond to her moods since the split with Will, she didn't want work tainting her precious time with him.

Turning on the taps, the smell of the bath salts, pre-scattered in the bath, filled the room. Breathing in deeply, JJ was instantly taken far away from everything she currently feared.

As she stripped off her comfort clothes and sunk into the warm water, her troubles seemed to melt into the abysses she was allowing to swallow her whole.

Many moments later JJ opened her eyes; the once soothing water was now turning tepid. Getting out and reaching the warm fluffy towel, she comforted herself once more in a cocoon of heat.

Wrapping her still aching body in the now damp towel, JJ spotted another bright red envelope on the floor, as if it had dropped from the very towel she wore. Scooping to retrieve it, JJ opened it, smiling as she read the word 'breakfast'.

At that point she noticed for the first time how hungry she was. Stopping off in the bedroom on her way downstairs, JJ had thrown on a pair of joggers and a Tee. As she made her way towards the kitchen, pulled her wet long blonde hair into a ponytail, well she'd slobbed most of the day in bed; she might as well make the most of the rest.

As she turned into the kitchen, she had to smile. The coffee machine was all ready to go, a glass was out on the side with a label stating that there was freshly squeezed OJ in the fridge. Beside it was a simple vase, with one single deep red rose, and a third envelope. There was also a plate with cinnamon bagels. _Sometimes he knew her far too well,_ JJ smirked.

As she settled with her early afternoon breakfast, JJ opened the latest envelope. In this was a folded sheet of A4. Flattening it out, she sipped her steaming coffee as she read.

_Bella_

_My love, please rest. I have Henry and we are going out to the cabin for the day, dinner is ready and in the oven __–__ see I do have my uses!_

_You deserve time to recuperate; it has been a tough few weeks. Take some time out to do whatever it is you girls do, and then tomorrow we can all spend the day at home, as a family._

_Dave x_

A single tear traced a happy journey down her cheek, unlike the torrent that had flooded her face the night before.

When she had found solace in David Rossi's arms a few months previous, she had never imagined he would fit so effortlessly into her life. Initially she had been nervous, scared that she would be yet another conquest on the bedpost, but JJ soon knew that this was not a brief fling.

It was at that point that JJ had brought in Henry, rather than them just spending time together as a couple. She had been fearful; it could all go so wrong. Of course Henry already knew Uncle David, but increasing the time they spent together was still a huge risk; one that had evidently paid off.

. . .

JJ heard the click of the door, she lifted her head over the back of the couch, as her son came barrelling into the lounge. Swinging by the end of the couch, Henry launched himself onto his Mom.

"Mom, Mom you won't believe what we've been doing."

"Fishing?" the blonde guessed.

"How'd you know that?" Henry's young face looked puzzled.

JJ laughed, catching the eye of her lover as he entered the room.

"She's a profiler," Dave winked. "You Mom knows everything."

"I'll remind you of that," JJ giggled.

"Henry, go wash up, dinner won't be long and you can tell your Mom about your catch then."

Freed from her son's loving embrace, JJ followed Dave into the kitchen, the smell of the lasagna wafting through the air. Walking up behind him, JJ's arm's snaked around his waist. Nibbling his neck, and tip-toeing up to his ear, she whispered:

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, by the way," Dave reached into his jeans pocket, as he turned to face the younger woman, "this is for you."

He passed her another red envelope.

JJ raised an eyebrow as she opened it to view the contents. Pulling out Disneyland tickets, her eyes searched Dave's for an explanation.

He shrugged. "Figured we could both do with a break, and I made the mistake of asking Henry where we should go."

JJ laughed, hugging Dave tightly.

"It's perfect, honestly. But do you really think you can handle four days at the 'Happiest Place On Earth'?" JJ taunted lightly.

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am pretty sure that if push came to shove, I can handle anything."

"Even hearing 'It's A Small World After All' in forty-seven different languages?" JJ asked as her lips moved over Dave's skin.

"It's a good thing I'm trained in hostage negotiations."

JJ raised her eyebrow in mock surprise. "Are you going to talk yourself down from the top of Cinderella's castle?"

"Maybe…"

"I want to get a picture of that first," she laughed. She looked around. "Where is Henry?"

"Probably out back with Mudgie…which is a good thing because I want to show his mother what I plan on doing when I get her alone on the Tea-Cup ride." He nuzzled her neck, his goatee tickled against her sensitive flesh.

"I like that."

"Then there is Mr. Toad's Ride where I plan to do this," he nuzzled the other side of her neck.

"I think I'm going to like that ride a lot."

"And for the coup de grace, Space Mountain." His mouth hovered over hers.

"Wait!" JJ pushed against his chest.

"What?" Dave sounded concern.

"I hate roller coasters. I don't think you can get me on one."

"Bella, the ride is in the dark; you'll never know you're on the ride."

She shook her head. "I have to bow out."

"It's ninety seconds; it's over in an instant."

"Nope. Not happening. Not now. Not ever…" She was cut off by Dave's mouth covering hers for a long, deep, sensual kiss. Moaning low in her throat, she melded herself into Dave.

Trying to catch her breath, she pulled back. "Okay. Maybe you're changing my mind."

"Really?"

"I'll go if you'll go on 'It's A Small World."

"No fair. My ride is longer than yours…and in the bowels of hell. And you can't kiss me in public like I just did," Dave groused.

"Then I'll have to kiss you here."

"Sounds like fun."

It was. And it beat Disney Land hands down.

. . .

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_


End file.
